From Bebop Till Dawn
by Chibi Milliardo Peacecraft
Summary: Cowboy Bebop meets From Dusk Till Dawn's Vampires. It's definitely gonna be one hell of a night for the Bebop crew. Rated R for Graphic Violence, Blood/Gore, Strong Language and Sexual Situations. *Complete*
1. The Bebop Gang Attacks

Note: I do not own Cowboy Bebop or From Dusk Till Dawn, they belong to their rightful owners and creators. This is a fic I crossed between the two. Thank you and enjoy the fic. ^_^  
  
A mars police station ship pulls into the gateway and a real live mars police officer, Asimov Solensan steps out. Solensan is in a trenchcoat with his badge hooked on the pocket, and a revolver on his hip.  
  
It's about an hour and a half before sundown and Asimov is off duty for the day. The only ship in the gateway parking lot is the Bebop.  
  
El Rey's World of Liquor.  
  
A young hawaiian shirt wearing man named Abdul Hakim sits on a stool behind the counter. A few customers fiddle about. A man wearing a white suit, blue tie, and shades. holds hands with a pretty brown haired girl in a violet dress and red highheels. they look through magazines.  
  
Asimov Solensan enters the store  
  
'It's a hot goddamn day!' he says to Hakim.   
  
'hmm.? haven't felt it a bit. Been inside with the air conitioner blasting all day long, officer.' said Abdul.   
  
'Not even for lunch?' Asimov said as Hakim nods to the officer.   
  
'I am by myself today, I ate my lunch out of the microwave.'  
  
Asimov Solensan walks over to the beer cooler, as if done ritually every night, takes out a bottle of wine, pops it open and joins Abdul Hakim by the front counter.   
  
'Jesus H. Christ man, that microwave food will kill you as quick as a bullet. Those burritos are only fit for a bounty hunter high on weed. Pull me down a bottle of whisky. I'm getting tanked tonight.'   
  
'whats the matter?' Abdul asked him.   
  
'Awww, it's just been a shit ass day. Every inch of it hot and miserable. First off, Katerina at the Casino got some sort of sick, so that Edward friend of her's was working on the craps table. That fucking idiot don't know rat shit from beef with bell peppers. I ate breakfast at ten, was puking up in a blanket like a sick dog by eleven thirty.' Asimov continued. 'hmph. Isn't there a law or something against assholes serving food to other planets.' Hakim asked.   
  
'Well Hakim, if there ain't there sure oughta be. Who knows what goes on inside a dealer's mind?'   
  
'You could sue the shit out of her you know. That kid belongs under a hacker's tent not screwing other people's codes and shit. you could own that fucking casino.' said Hakim.   
  
'What the hell would i do with that 10 year old punk? Besides, Katerina's got enough of a cross to bear just being friends with that egghead. Then all this Mars shit happened. You heard about that bank robbery in Mars, didn't you?' said Asimov.   
  
'That's all that's been on the monitor all day. They killed some people did they not?' Abdul asked.  
  
'Four Marshalls, three cops, and three civilians. And they took a lady blackjack dealer as a hostage.' he answers and Hakim doesn't say anything as he continues. 'They will probably make a run for the gateway, which would bring them this way. And if we get our hands on those fuckheads, we are talking payback time. We will get them all right. I gotta take a piss. I'm gonna use your commode.'   
  
'Knock yourself out, Asimov.' said Hakim.  
  
Asimov Solensan drops his last drip of wine, crushes the bottle, and exits in the bathroom.  
  
The Black suited man by the beer cooler turns around and, with a hostage in tow, walks rapidly toward Abdul Hakim, and the hostage is crying.  
  
'Do you think I'm fucking playing with you, asshole?' the man says to Hakim, pointing to the hostage. 'Do you want this young man to die? or that young girl? or your mars bosom buddy with the badge? or yourself? Now I don't wanna do it, but I'll turn this fucking store into the fucking Wild Bunch if I even think you're fucking with me.'  
  
The two men in black suits are the notorious mars bank robbers, Spike Spiegel and Jet Black. "The Bebop Gang." And the other customers are all being held hostage. Spike is the man with dark green hair, light brown eyes and barb wire-like tatoo from his neck to the bottom of his arm. Jet is the one with a goatee, metal bar next to his eye, and a scar from the top and bottom of his eye.  
  
'What do you want from me? I did what you said.' Hakim said.   
  
'Letting him use your toilet? No store does that.' said Spike.   
  
'He comes in here every day and we bullshit. He's used my toilet a thousand fucking times. If I told him no, he'd know something was up.'  
  
'I want that son of a bitch out outta here, in his ship, and down the road or you can change the name of this place to "El Rey's World of Blood."' he says to Hakim.  
  
Jet, holding tightly the hand of the terrified woman, leans next to Spike's ear and whispers something and he turns to look at Hakim.  
  
'Were you giving that man signals?'   
  
'What? Are you kidding? I did not do anything.' Hakim says as Jet whispers something else in Spike's ear.   
  
'He says you were scratching.' Spike said.   
  
'I was not scratching dammit.' said Hakim.   
  
'Are you calling him a liar?'   
  
'I am not calling him a liar, okay?' Hakim controls himself and continues. 'I'm simply saying that if I was scratching, and if I did scratch, it's not because I was signaling the cop, it's because I'm fucking scared shitless. '  
  
Jet speaks for the first time in a low calm voice to Spike.  
  
'Wait a minute, Asimov's taking a piss. Why don't I just go in there, blow his head off and get the hell outta here.' 'Don't do that. Look, you asked me to act natural, and I am acting as natural -- in fact, under the circumstances, I think I oughta get a fucking Academy Award for how natural I'm acting. You asked me to get rid of him, I'm doing my best.' Hakim said.   
  
'Yeah, well your best better get a hell of a lot fucking better or you're gonna feel a hell of a fucking lot worse.' before he continued the toilet flushes. 'All right, everybody be cool. You be cool.'  
  
Everybody goes back to what they were doing.  
  
Asimov steps back out of the back. He appears to be unaware of the situation.  
  
'Yeah, and I am gonna be right back at it tomorrow. So tonight I am gonna go out with my girlfriend and have a good vacation. How much is the bottle?' he asked Hakim.   
  
'it's Seven Woolong.' Hakim answered.   
  
'Jesus H. christ. You bucking for early retirement or something?'   
  
'Shit yeah.'  
  
Out of nowhere Jet whips out his forty-five automatic and shoots Asimov in the head.  
  
Asimov Solensan goes down screaming. Jet Black stands over him and continues shooting him some more and Spike charges forward.  
  
'Hey, Hey! What the fuck was that all about, Jet?' he said to him.   
  
'He signaled the cop.' Jet answered.   
  
'I did not. You gotta believe me, I didn't.' Hakim said hysterically to Spike.   
  
'When they were talkin' he mouthed the words "Help Us."' Jet said to Spike.   
  
'You fucking liar! I didn't say shit!' Hakim shouted as Jet shoots Abdul Hakim and he falls down behind the counter.  
  
Spike grabs Jet and throws him up against the wall.  
  
'Will you stop it. what the fuck is wrong with you?! Goddamnit--' before Spike could finish Jet interrupted him.   
  
'Spike, he did it. You were by the beer cooler with your back turned. I was by the magazines, I could see his face. And I saw him mouth the words:'  
  
he mouths the word "Help Us" While Hakim lies on the behind the counter bleeding from his bullet wound, he opens his floor safe and pulls out a gun from it.  
  
'Start the Bebop.' said Spike as he releases his partner.   
  
'You believe me don't you, Spike?' Jet asked.   
  
'Shut the fuck up and start the Bebop.' Jet walks away from Spike and crosses the counter......when Abdul Hakim springs up, gun in hand, and shoots Jet in the shoulder. he falls to his knees, howling. Both Hakim and Spike spray the store with gunfire. Spike dives down an aisle. He reloads his .45 Hakim ducks behind the counter and reloads. Jet has crawled to safety behind an aisle and the hostages have run out screaming.  
  
'Jet? you okay?' he yelled out.   
  
'I'm not dead, but i'm definetly shot in the fucking hand I told you that bastard said, "Help Us."' Jet yelled to Spike.   
  
'I never said help us!' Hakim yelled.   
  
'Well that don't matter now, cause you got about two fucking seconds to live. Jet. When I count three, shoot out the bottles behind him.' Spike yelled out to Jet. 'One... Two... Three.'  
  
The Bebop Gang start firing toward the counter. They hit the bottles of alcohol on the shelf behind Abdul Hakim. Hakim is crouched on the ground as glass, debris and alcohol rains down on him. Jet keeps firing as Spike grabs a roll of paper towels from off a shelf, he douses the paper towels with lighter fluid, sets it on fire with his lighter, then tosses it. The flaming roll of paper towels flies through the air. The fireball lands behind the counter.  
  
The entire counter area immediately bursts into flames as Hakim screams from behind the counter.  
  
Spike smiles to himself and stands. Jet shakes his head in amusement and stands. Abdul Hakim runs out from behind the counter, engulfed in flames, still holding his weapon and firing. Spike and Jet hit the ground firing their .45's. Hakim, the human torch, falls like a tree into the pastry display. Spike Spiegel and Jet Black rise from the rubble. they exit El Rey's World of Liquor, pick up the map and leave as the store is bursting into flames.  
  
'What did I tell you? What did I say to you? I said buy the road map and leave.' Spike said.   
  
'What the fuck am i suppose to do, Spike? He recognized us.' said Jet.   
  
'He did not recognize shit.'   
  
'Spike, I'm telling you, the way he looked at us -- you especially -- I knew he knew.'  
  
Both Spike and Jet stand on opposite sides of the ship "Bebop." They both climb in the "Bebop" (Spike behind the wheel). Spike starts it up. The souped up engine roars to life.   
  
'Low Profile. Do you know what the words "Low Profile" mean?' he asked Jet.   
  
'Hey, Jet, how's your hand? It hurts like a fucking son of a bitch Spike, thanks for asking!'   
  
'Let me tell you what "Low Profile" means. It is not taking a girl hostage. It is not shooting a police and it is not setting fire to a fuckin' building.' Spike explained.   
  
'Bitch, Bitch, Bitch.' Jet muttered out. The Bebop tears out of the gateway parking lot backwards, hits through the gate, and speeds off down the galaxy.  
  
"From Bebop Till Dawn"  
  
Spike stands at the front desk of the El Rey Inn. A standard issue Mars motel. Jet sits outside in the Bebop. Nobody responses to the bell. Spike then bangs on it impatiently five times. Hold your horses damn it. An old timer walks through a curtain behind the counter after eating a BBQ rib. 'Now, what in the hell do you want?' he says to Spike. 'What do you think i want, ya mean old bastard? I want a fuckin' room.' Spike answers.  
  
Jet sits in the Bebop cockpit listening to Megumi Hayashibara and Mai Yamane on the radio. He watches from his perspective, Spike taking the walking outside and getting in the ship. Spike starts it up, and drives them to their room.  
  
'Do they have cable?' he asked Spike.   
  
'No.'   
  
'Do they have an X-rated channel?' Jet asked him again.   
  
'No. Do they have a waterbed?'   
  
'They don't have anything except four walls and a roof, and that's all we need.' Spike answered again. Their ship drives up to room *9, but they park backing up the cargo area close to the door. 'Open the door. We gotta do this fast.' Spike said as he tosses Jet the motel keys. The Bebop Gang get out of the car. Jet opens the door. Spike goes to the Trunk, looks around the courtyard. it's empty. he opens the trunk revealing a young woman in her late thirties lying scrunched up in the trunk. She is the hostage blackjack dealer from the Casino. She's Stiff, scared and looks an absolute mess. The Bebop Gang, quick as lightening, yank the woman out of the trunk and whisk her into the motel room. Spike closes, looks around for any Bloody eye-witnesses, doesn't see any and slams the door. Spike turns from the door, see's the hostage woman standing. 'You. Plant yourself in that chair.' Spike said as she sits down in the chair. the hostage said.   
  
'What are you planning on doing with -- --'   
  
'I said plant yourself. Plants don't talk. You wanna get on my good side? Just sit still and don't make a peep.' Spike interrupted her. she shuts up. Jet slowly takes off his overcoat. He winces from his wound. Spike helps him get his jacket off. Jet's shirt is bloody around the shoulder area. His wound is wrapped underneath.   
  
'how does it feel, Jet?' he asked.   
  
'How do you think, it hurts like a son of a bitch.' Jet answered. Jet goes over to the bed and lies down on it. Spike takes the pillow and stacks them for Jet to prop his back up against.   
  
'I got both rooms on either of us, so we don't got to worry about eavesdropping assholes. how does that feel? Jet, you okay?' Spike said.   
  
'Feels good, Spike.' he answered.   
  
'Good I'm gonna go get the Woolong.' Spike heads for the door. he goes into the bebop, takes out a big suitcase. He scans the perimeter with his eyes, goes back inside. Spike comes back in, lays the suitcase on the bed. Jet has the T.V. remote control in his hand and he's flipping stations. Spike looks at the watch. he says to the hostage.   
  
'It's about five o' clock. What time does it get dark around here?'   
  
'About seven, sir.'   
  
'Good. I'm going towards the gateway to check things out while it's still daylight. Call Mao Yenrai and arrange the rendezvous.'   
  
'Hey Spike, when you talk to him, see if you can arrange a better deal than thirty percent.' Jet said.   
  
'That's our standard, Jet. They ain't about to change it for us.' said Spike.   
  
'Did you even try to negotiate?'   
  
'These guys are not spic firecracker salesman from Pluto. They don't even know the meaning of the word barter. You wanna stay in Venus? You give them thirty percent of your loot. It's scripture. So it is written, so shall it be done. You want sanctuary, you pay the price, and the price is thirty percent. Now, this conversation is over.' Jet shrugs and turns back to the T.V.. Spike turns to the hostage, grabs a chair and slides it up in front of her. 'Now, we need to have a talk. What's your name?' Spike asked the hostage.   
  
'Stella Bonnaro.' Spike shakes her hand.   
  
'Hello Stella, I'm Spike Spiegel and that's my partner Jet Black. Let's cut to the chase. I'm gonna ask you a question and all I want is a yes or no answer. Do you want to live through this?' she nods as in yes. 'Good. Then let me explain the house rules. Follow the rules, we'll get along like a house on fire. Rule number one: No noise, no question. You make a noise......Mr. 45 makes a noise. You ask a question, Mr. 45 answers it. Now are you absolutely, positively clear about rule number one?' Stella nods again. 'Rule number two: You do what we say, when we say it. If you don't see rule number one.' Spike takes the .45 places the barrel next to Stella's cheek. She squirms and shuts her eyes. He pulls back the hammer and continues. 'Rule number three: Don't you ever try and fucking run on us. Because I got five little friends, and they all run faster then you can. Got it?' She nods her head yes.  
  
He takes the gun away and replaces the hammer.  
  
'Stella, you hang in there, follow the rules, and don't fuck with us, you will get out of this alive. I give you my word. Okay?'  
  
Spike said to the hostage and she nodded her head yes and he exits the motel. Jet looks to the T.V., then looks to Stella sitting across the room in the chair. 'Do you want to come up here on the bed and watch T.V. with me? Come on.' He pats the empty space next to him. She gets out of her chair, walks across the bed and sits next to him.  
  
A phone booth outside of a gas station. Spike is in the middle of a conversation with the party on the other end.  
  
'Things are real hot here. Crossing's gonna be a bitch. Don't worry, we'll get across. But when we do, where do we go? Can we make it as close to the gateway as possible? because Mars wants our balls Mao. The quicker we're in your protection. The better I'll Feel. Okay where do you want us to meet you at? The Venus Twister? I love it already. Okay, Mao, I'll see you and your men at the "Venus Twister" tomorrow morning. Bye, my friend.' Spike hangs up the phone, lights up a cigar with his Zippo lighter and exits out of the station.  
  
Jet lies on the bed by himself, propped up by pillows, watching T.V., taking on hits from a water bong in the shape of a cowboy. On T.V. A local newscasters named Judy is reporting a story about the "Bebop Gang."  
  
'This bloody crime spree started just a week ago today. The leader of the "Bebop Gang..." Spike Spiegel was serving time in Mars State Penitentiary. A bank robbery in which two law enforcement officers lost their lives. Having served eight years of his twenty-two year sentence, Spike Spiegel was brought to Mars Court House for his first parole hearing. It was while at the court house that this man...his partner Jet Black former ISSP Police officer, a known armed robber and sex offender, pulled off a daring daylight escape. Resulting in the death of four Mars law enforcement officers, and about six hours ago, during a daylight liquor store robbery in Mars, The "Bebop Gang" killed another Martian Ranger......Asmiov Solensan....and liquor store clerk Abdul Hakim. Then they proceed to burn the store down to the ground. That changes the death toll to fifteen. Five Mars Police Officers... Four Civilians. and one hostage...... blackjack dealer Stella Bonnaro. Heading the case to bring these fugitives to justice is former Big Shot host Punch. We talked with Punch earlier this afternoon.'  
  
'For the time being we are very confident we will aprehend the fugitives in the next seventy-two hours. The bounty hunters, Mars law enforcement and Mars Police Officers have all joined forces in forming a dragnet to snare Spike Spiegel and Jet Black.'  
  
'Punch, does it appear that they are heading for Venus. Yes, it does, Judy. We have already alerted the Venus authorities. They intend to cooperate every way possible in bringing these fugitives to justice.'  
  
'Are you optimistic about the safety of the hostage they took, Stella Bonnaro?'  
  
'We've received no news one way or the other. We can only hope for the best.'  
  
'What about the report from an eyewitness at the liquor store who said one of the members was shot?'  
  
'This can't be confirmed at this time, but we do believe it to be true. We have reason to believe it was former ISSP Officer Jet Black, and he was shot in the vincinity of his hand by the store's clerk.'  
  
'Is it safe to assume that because the death count involved and the loss of life of law enforcement officers, that the bounty hunters, the police force and mars enforcement are taking this manhunt personally?'  
  
'I would say that's a very safe assumption.'  
  
Jet smiles and immitate's the newscaster. 'Is it safe to assume since the law enforcement authorities in the great planet Mars are homosexuals of a sick and deviate nature, they will be too busy fucking each other up the ass to actually catch "The Bebop Gang?"' he immitate's the Big Shot hosts' voice. 'I would say that's a very safe assumption.' He changes the channel on the T.V. and sees a Hello Kitty cartoon on the screen. Spike enters the room carrying a six pack of wine and two take-out bags of Big Kahuna burgers.  
  
'Shit, I started to get worried. Where the fuck have you been, Spike?' he said.   
  
'I was sight seeing Jet.' Spike answered.   
  
'what did you see?'   
  
'Cops.'   
  
'Did you look at the gates?' Spike dumps the burgers on the bed. Both men pop open wines and Jet goes to town on a hamburger. Spike flips off the T.V.   
  
'Yeah, I saw the gates. Through binoculars from on top of a high building. That's about as close as I risked getting. What does the T.V. say?' Spike asked.   
  
'They are going to apprehend us in seventy-two hours.' Jet answers as Spike sits down and takes a hit off his wine and says to himself.   
  
'I gotta figure a way to get across that goddamn gateway. Longer we fuck around Mars our lives are not worth a shit.' 'Look, fuck the gates. Let's just dig in and wait for things to cool down.'   
  
'Jet, it's gonna get a lot fucking worse before it gets any fucking better. We showed our ass on Mars. We killed Martian fucking Rangerss. They ain't gonna stop looking until they find us, and when they find us, they are gonna kill us. Martians take it personnal when you kill their law enforcement officers. The Martian Police have already started a motel and hotel search for us.' he said to Jet.   
  
'How do you know, Spike?'   
  
'I heard it on the radio. We gotta get our asses into Venus tonight. Mao Yenrai is gonna meet us tomorrow morning at a rendezvous on the other side, then Mao and his boys will escort us to Venus and -- Where's Stella?' Spike stops and looks around for the woman.   
  
'What, Spike?' Jet asked as Spike gets out of his chair.   
  
'What'd ya mean, what? The fucking woman, the hostage. Where the fuck is she, Jet!?'   
  
'She's in the other room, Spike.'   
  
'What the fuck is she doing there?!' Spike goes to the door of the adjoining room.   
  
'Spike, before you open the door, let me explain what happened.' Spike stops and looks at Jet. He knows what he means. He can't say anything, only point at his younger sibling. Then he bursts open the door. The dead, naked body of Stella Bonnaro lies dead on the bed. It's obvious Jet raped and killed her. Spike covers his eyes with his hands. He slowly enters the room with the dead body, saying to himself. 'Oh, Jet, what's wrong with you?' Jet rises from the bed. 'Now, Spike before you flip out, let me just explain what happened.' Jet said as Spike slowly turns to him, then walks toward him and Jet backs up.   
  
'Yeah, explain it to me. I need an explanation. What is the matter with you?'   
  
'There's nothing wrong with me, Spike. That woman tried to escape and I did what I had to do.' Jet explained.   
  
'No. That woman wouldn't of said shit if she had a mouthful.'   
  
'Wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong! Once you left, she became a whole different person.'   
  
'Is it me? Is it my fault?' Spike said as he slowly approaches to Jet.   
  
'It's not your fault, it's her fault!' Spike grabs Jet and throws him in the corner of the room, holding tightly to his wrist. 'Is this my fault? Do you think this is what I am? This is not me! I am a professional fucking thief. I steal Woolong. But I don't kill people I don't have to, and I don't fucking rape women. What you are fucking doin' ain't how it's done. Do you fucking understand?' Spike said.   
  
'Spike if you were me --' before Jet could finish Spike interrupted him.   
  
'Just say yes! Nothing else, just say fucking yes, Spike, I fucking understand.'   
  
'Yes, Spike, I understand.' Jet said as Spike shakes his hand and whispers in his ear.   
  
'We get into Venus, it's gonna be sweet Rosemary, 100 proof wine, and beef with bell peppers. None of this shit's gonna matter.'  
  
El Rey's Gravy Train  
  
a table is occupied by Faye Valentine and her friends. They definitely fall into the road-weary category. The other members consist of herself, Faye, age 23, a beautiful, smart and deadly bounty hunter with rough edges. Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, age 13, a tomboyish hacker, and Julia, age 27, a woman on the run from her past. The three of them are wolfing down a late lunch.  
  
'We got about two more hours of daylight left. That'll get us into Venus, which is right next to the gate. We'll stop at a motel--' before Faye could finish, Julia interrupted her and said.   
  
'Stop? We're not going to actually stop at a motel, are we?' then she and Edward began to speak together, obviously repeating something that Faye has said about three hundred times.   
  
'We got a cargo ship. We don't need those overpriced termite havens. We're self contained.'   
  
'Okay, Okay, maybe I was a little overzealous, but give me a break, I just brought it.' Faye finished and Ed and Julia continue the impersonation.   
  
'Why, just look at all the stuff in it. You got your kitchen -- you got your microwave -- you got your sink -- you got your shower -- Feel this, real metal paneling. That's real metal, too, not that fake stuff.'   
  
'Unless you two wiseacres wanna be introduced to the joys of hitchhiking, what say we drop this?' Faye said.   
  
'The truth hurts.' Edward said to Julia.   
  
'It's the bitterest of pills.' Julia said to Edward.   
  
'You two ought to start a stand-up act, because you're just wasting your humor on me.' said Faye.   
  
'Ain't it the truth. Why do you want to stop?' Julia asked Faye.   
  
'I'm exhausted.' she answered.   
  
'Lie in the back, Faye, I'll drive us into Venus.' Julia said to Faye. Faye gives Julia a look that says, 'You are not touching my new cargo ship.'   
  
'I just bet you would. Don't even think about it. Besides, I want to have one night's sleep in an honest-to-goodness bed.'   
  
'The beds in the ship are okay, but they're not like a real bed.'   
  
'I'll be right back. I'm gonna go use the bathroom.' Edward said. He gets up from the table and walks out back to the restroom.   
  
Faye and Julia are left alone. Ed and Julia are in the front seat of the cargo ship. the cargo ship's parked in front of the El Rey Inn's front office. Faye is inside getting a room from the old timer.   
  
'Hmph! I can't believe she's stopping here. This place looks totally cruddy' Julia said as Faye walks out of the office, opens the cargo ship door and climbs in.   
  
'This place is a flop house.' Edward said.   
  
'It's not no damn flop house. It's basic and simple. That doesn't make it a flop house. If it doesn't have a pool, we're looking for a new place.' said Julia. Starting the huge ship and slowly maneuvering it through the courtyard.   
  
'It has a bed. That's all I care about for now.' Faye said.   
  
'Other places have beds, they also have Cable T.V., a gym, room service.' Edward said. Spike walks out of room #9 with a wine in his hand. He's thinking about how he's going to get over the gate. Lost in thought, he steps out in the path of Faye Valentine's cargo ship. Faye slams on the brakes. Spike jumps back, startled. Both Ed and Julia are tossed out of their seats onto the floor. Faye gets pissed and yells at Spike out the window.   
  
'Watch where you're going fuckhead!' Spike just stands right in their way without moving, gazing up at the giant cargo ship.   
  
'What the hell is this guy's problem?' Edward asked.   
  
'I have no idea.' Faye answered. Spike continues stand in their way, making no attempt to move. Not threatening them. just looking at them.   
  
'Anytime, asshole.' A smile breaks out on the escaped fugitive's face and he politely steps to one side to let them pass. The Sword of Damocles is lifted from above Spike's head. He just solved a problem that a mere fifty seconds ago seemed unsolvable. He knows exactly how he's going to cross the gate. Whistling "The Real Folk Blues", he turns and walks back into room #9. 


	2. Crossing The Gateway

Faye Valentine is in room 12. It's identical to the one that the "Bebop Gang" are in, except that the paintings above the beds are different. Faye has fallen asleep in her green overcoat and red gown on the bed. Edward sits in a chair, half asleep. and Julia is nowhere in sight. a Knock on the door. Edward doesn't hear shit. now a Pound on the door. Faye springs up. She looks over at Ed who is lost in dream heaven, is obvious of the knocker, then to the door.   
'Who is it?' Faye yelled. From the other side of the door comes a friendly voice.   
'This is your neighbor in room 9, I hate to disturb you, but I'd like to ask a favor.' Faye swings his feet to the floor, stands up and walks to the door. As she passes Edward, she says, in her direction--   
'I hope none of this is disturbing you.' Edward wakes up, but when she sees her friend look at him, she smiles. Faye opens the door and sees......Jet Black standing in the doorway, looking like the nicest guy in the entire world.   
'Hi there, I'm from room 9, My name is Don Diego. No, not the Don Diego from Zorro. Me and my friend need some ice and we don't seem to have an ice bucket. Could we borrow yours? I'll bring it right back.' Faye turns to the dresser to get the motel ice bucket. She grabs it, turns back to the door takes a couple of steps towards it, then stops in her tracks. She sees Spike and Jet both inside the room with the door closed, both with .45's in their hands, both aimed at him.   
'What is this?' Faye asked. Spike slugs Faye in the mouth, knocking her to the ground.   
'It's called a roundhouse.' Spike answered. Edward suddenly becomes aware of what's going on around him and instinctively stands up. Jet shoves his .45 in Edward's mouth.   
'Sit down boy.' Jet said as Ed lowers herself back down onto her seat.   
'Good boy.' Faye lifts her head off the floor and wipes blood away from her lip. She looks at her opponent who stands over her. all right,   
'What's your name, girl?' Spike askes her.   
'F..F..Faye. Faye Valentine.' she answers.   
'Faye Valentine, get up and sit your ass down on the bed. Make a wrong move and I will shoot you in the face.' Faye rises and sits on the edge of the bed.   
'Okay, Jet, move the young man over here.'   
'Upsy daisy.' Keeping the gun in Ed's mouth, Jet makes Ed, guiding her over to the bed by Faye. Jet removes the gun from Edward's mouth and stands to Spike, looking down at their two hostages. 'So, what's the story with you two? You a couple of fags?' Spike askes Faye and Ed.   
'She's my friend.' Faye answers Spike.   
'How does that happen? You don't look girlish.'   
'Neither does she. she looks tomboyish.' said Faye.   
'Oh, well, excuse me all to hell, Faye Valentine.'   
'What's this about, woolong?' she asked Spike.   
'It's about woolong, all right, but not yours. You see, me and Jet here are in a little hot water and need your assistance.' The door to room #12 opens and a dripping wet, towel clad Julia walks in. The Bebop Gang spin their guns in her direction. Julia, startled, and begins to scream in terror. Faye and Edward get on their feet and move forward. 'Stop right there!' Spike spins back towards the two, and the gun ready to spit out it's bullet out. Faye and Ed freeze. Jet moves like quicksilver, shutting the door and positioning himself behind the terrified Julia.   
'What the hell's going on?'   
'We are having a dry bathing contest, and you just won first place.' Jet taunted.   
'It's okay, Julia. Everything's going to be all right.' Faye said.   
'Just listen to your friend, sugar, and don't do nothing stupid.' Spike says to Julia then turns to Faye and Edward who are still standing. 'and that goes for you two as well, Now Spike Spiegel says sit the fuck down!' he finishes. Faye and Edward slowly sit. Jet can't take his eyes off the dripping wet Julia. Both Faye and Spike see this and neither of them like it. Both for their own reasons. 'Where are the keys to the cargo ship?' Spike says to Faye.   
'they're on the table.'   
'Jet, take the keys. Start the fat bastard up, and drive it up front.' Spike said. Jet doesn't move from his position behind Julia. Julia feels Spike's eyes on her. She slowly turns and looks at Spike. Julia smiles at him and says. 'Spike will you do me a favor and get that fuckin' gun out of my face?'   
'Jet!' Jet's eyes go to Spike. Everybody is where they were. Julia never turned around. 'Not when you get around to it, now.' Spike says to Jet. Without saying a word, Jet takes the keys and leaves the room. Spike then points at Julia. 'You, Gadget, go in the bathroom and put on some damn clothes.' She grabs her clothes from the floor and moves towards the bathroom. Then Spike grabs her wrist. 'You got four minutes to get dress. One second or longer, I shoot your friends in the face. Do you understand what I just said?' Julia nods yes. 'You damn well better. Go get some clothes on.' Spike releases Julia and she goes to the bathroom. Spike grabs a chair and slides it up to his two female hostages.   
'Look, if you want the cargo ship, just take it and get the hell out.' Faye said.   
'Sorry, it ain't gonna be that easy. Get ready to move out, we're going on a little ride.' Faye shakes her head "no." as they all hear the cargo ship park in the front.   
'Not a chance, Spike. If you're taking people, take me. But Edward and Julia aren't going anywhere with you.'   
'Sorry, Faye, I need everybody.'   
'My friends are not going with you, and that's that.' she said and Spike gets angry and holds up his gun.   
'That's not fucking that... This is fucking this. You, tomboy, go sit over there.' Spike said as he lets Edward get up. She walks to the other side of the room, leaving him and Faye alone Spike speaks in a quiet, conversational tone of voice. 'Now look, Faye. I ain't got time to fuck around with you guys, so I will make this simple. Take you, the tomboy, and the blonde and get in the ship, or i will execute all three of you at the same time right now. What is it gonna be, yes or no answer?' He cocks the gun and puts it right in Faye's face. Faye looks at him and agrees with him.   
'All right, Yes.'   
'Good.' he turns to Ed and says to her. 'Your friend's all right, she just saved your life.' Spike walks to the bathroom and bangs on the door. 'Times up, Princess.' The bathroom door opens. Julia stands there, wearing a leather outfit, boots, and an overcoat. 'Okay, bitches, let's go kick some ass.'  
  
The cargo ship with the Swordfish II carrier ship drives through the galaxy. Jet's in the back bed area with his trained on Julia and Edward. The two scared stiffed sit still. 'Excuse me,' Jet zeros in on Julia.   
'What, Julia?' he asked.   
'Where are you taking us to?'   
'Venus.'   
'What's in Venus.'   
'people.' Jet doesn't smile. In the front part of the cargo ship, Faye Valentine sits behind the wheel. Driving into the galaxy. Spike sits in the passenger seat, going through Faye's wallet and purse and talking to him calmly. He then reads her Identification card.   
'Faye Valentine. Valentine, that's lovish, ain't it? What am I askin' for, of course it is. What are their names?' he motions behind her.   
'Julia and Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV.' she answers.   
'Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV and Julia. I seem to have touched a nerve. Don't be so sensitive, Faye, let's keep this friendly. But you're right, enough with the getting to know you bullshit. Now there are two ways we can play this hand. One way is me and you go round and round all fucking night. The other way, is we reach some sort of an understanding. Now, if we go down the first path at the end of the day, I will win. But we go down the second, we will both win. Now, I do not give a rat's ass about you or your fucking friends. You all can live forever or die this second and I do not care which. The only things I do care about are me that son of a bitch in the back, and our woolong. And right now I need to get those three things into Venus. Now, stop me if I am wrong, but I take it you do not give a shit about seeing me and my partner receiving justice, or the bank getting it's woolong back. Right now all you care about is the safety of your friends and possibly yourself. Am I correct?' Spike said as Faye nodded yes. 'I thought so. You help us get across the gateway without incident, stay with us the rest of the night without trying anything fucking funny, and in the morning we will let you and your friends go. That way everybody gets what they want. You and your friends get out of this alive and we get into Venus. Everybody's happy.'   
'How do I know you'll keep your word?' she asked again.   
'Jesus fucking Christ, Faye, don't start with this bullshit. You want me to sit here and be passive.'   
'The only way being passive in this situation makes sense is if I believe you will let us go. I am not there yet. You have to convince that you are telling the truth.'   
'Look, you son of a bitch, the only thing you need to be convinced about is that you're stuck in a situation with a couple of real mean carrier ships. I don't wanna have to worry about you all fucking night. And I do not think you be worrying about my intentions toward your friend Julia all night. You notice the way i looked at her, didn't you?' Spike said. Faye nodded and noticed that she did not like the way Spike looked at Julia, and he said. 'Didn't think so. So, as I was saying, I'm willing to make a deal. You behave, get us into Venus, and do not try to fuck with us or escape. I will stay away from your friend and let you loose in the morning. I give you my word. My words, my law. Better you not take it, and that's just where we are, then take it and not mean it.' Faye takes his hand, but looks right into Spike.   
'If you touch Julia, I'll kill you. I don't give a fuck how many guns you have, nothing will stop me from killing you.' Faye said.   
'Fair enough. You break your word. Jet will kill all of you. Julia, sweetheart!' he called to the back and continued. 'You must have a bible in here, don't you?'   
'Yeah, we got a bible.' Julia answered.   
'Get it and bring it up here, will you, please?' Julia goes into a drawer, pulls out a bible and brings it up front.   
'Hold it right there, sweetie. alright Faye, put your hand on it.' Spike says as Faye puts her hand on the bible. 'Swear to God, on the Bible, you won't try to escape and you will get us across the gateway.' Faye repeats.   
'I swear to God I won't try to escape and I will do my best to get into Venus.'   
'You best better get it done, girl.' Spike said as he places his hand on the Bible and says.   
'I swear to God I'll let you loose in the morning. And your friend will be safe. And I also swear if you do anything to fuck us up, We will slit all your throats.'  
  
Space ships and Cargo ships are lined up, waiting one by one to go into Venus. Cop ships with their red and blue lights flashing are all over the place. Gate patrol men and Police are stopping all ships. Pulling to the end of the line is Faye's Cargo ship. Faye's at the wheel, Spike is in the passenger seat. Spike jumps up and goes into action.   
'Okay everybody, it's show time. Jet, take Julia in the bathroom.' Jet Black grabs the terrified Julia and drags her in the bathroom. 'Edward, you come up front with Faye Valentine.' Edward does what he says. Spike, keeping low, gets behind Faye. 'I'm telling you, don't hurt her.' Faye said.   
'As long as you're cool, she'll be cool. What are you gonna say to them?' he askes Faye.   
'I don't have a fucking clue.'   
'Well, you just keep thinking of that gun next to Julia's temple.' Spike disappears into the bathroom with Julia and Jet, closing the door behind him. Faye and Ed are alone for the first time since this whole thing began.  
  
The bathroom, which consists of a shower, a toilet and a sink is a tight fit with three people in it. Jet has his back against the wall, with his arm around Julia, holding her in front of him. One hand is over her mouth, the other holds a .45 against her head. Julia's eyes are wide with fear. Everybody talks low and quiet. 'This is not gonna work.' Jet said to Spike.   
'Shut up Jet, It's gonna work fine.'   
'Spike, I just want to go on record as saying this is a bad idea.'   
'Duly noted. Now, shut the fuck up.' Everyone's now quiet for a second, till Jet breaks it. He then says to himself. 'They are gonna search the ship.'   
'As long as you don't act like a fucking nut, we will be just fine.'   
'What does that mean?' Jet asked.   
'What?' Spike said while being distracted as Jet lets Julia go, she quickly moves to the side.   
'You just called me a fucking nut.'   
'No I didn't.'   
'Yes, you did. You said as long as i don't act like a fucking nut, implying that i've been acting like a fucking nut.' Julia can't believe what she was seeing. Neither can Spike.   
'This ain't the time now, Jet.' Spike was serious as a heart attack. Jet began raising his voice.   
'Fuck those spic bitches! You called me a fucking nut, and where I come from, that stops the train on it's tracks.'   
'Have you forgotten about Julia, Ed?' Faye asked.   
'They are gonna kill us.'   
'They get us across the gate, they are gonna take out in the desert and shoot us one by one.' Edward said.   
'If they get over the border, they are gonna let us go.' said Faye.   
'Faye, I watch those shows for Bounty Hunters. They never let anybody go. Any cop or bounty hunter will tell you, in a situation like, you get a chance, you go for it. This is our chance.'   
'What about Julia?'   
'They're gonna kill her anyway. At least now with all these cops and bounty hunters we've got a fighting chance.'   
'Ed, I have this situation under control. I know exactly what I'm doing. You're going to have to trust me on this.' Faye said.   
'If trusting you means trusting those fuckin' killers, I can't do that. If you don't tell the cops, I will.' before Edward could out of the ship, Faye grabs her by the front of her shirt, and yanks her to her.   
'Now, you listen to me damn it. You ain't gonna do a goddamn fucking thing, you hear me! Nobody cares what you think, I'm running this show, I make the decisions.'   
'But, he's running the show.'   
'I'm running the fucking show. I make the plays, and you back the plays I make. Stop thinking with your fucking balls. Julia in a room with a couple of desperate men with nothing to fucking lose ain't the time to "go for it" I need your cover. Now, cover my ass.' Faye said to Edward. A gateway guard approaches towards Faye's door.   
'How many with you?' the guard asks Faye.   
'Just Edward and myself.'   
'What is your purpose in Venus?'   
'Vacation. Just soaring the galaxy, that's all.'   
'I'm curious. What was the nuttiest thing I did?' Jet asked.   
'Jet, this ain't the time.' Spike answered.   
'Oh, I know, was it possibly when your ass was rotting in jail and I broke it out?'   
'Yeah, you're right, that was pretty fucking nutty. Not to mention stupid. But you know what? I can fix that right fuckin' now.' Spike hauls off and elbows Jet smack in the gut. Jet hits the floor. The gateway guard, Faye, and Edward hear Jet fall in the bathroom. 'What was that?' he asked.   
'Oh, that's just Julia in the bathroom.' she answered.   
'You said it was just you and Edward.'   
'I meant me, Edward and Julia.'   
'Open the door. I'm coming aboard.' The gateway guard said as hops aboard the cargo ship and searches it. in the bathroom. Julia is scared and alot of rustling is coming around the bathroom. now it's quiet, and there's some talking outside the door, but no one could make it out. the gate way guard knocks on the door.   
'I'm in the bathroom, It's open.' Julia said.   
'It's the gateway patrol.' he opens the door and sees the light change on Julia's face as she looks up at the gateway guard looking in. He sees Julia by herself, pants around her ankles, and sitting on the toilet.   
'Do you mind? Shut the motherfucking door.'   
'Excuse me.' The gateway guard closes the door. Julia lets out a breath. Spike pulls back the curtain in the shower, Jet is on the floor of the shower knocked outcold. Edward knocks on the bathroom door and says. 'It's clear.' Spike bursts out of the bathroom. 'Goddamn, that was intense!' Spike said as he goes to the back window. He sees the gateway getting farther and farther away. No ships following. 'We did it. We're in fucking Venus you piece of fucking shit!' Spike throws his head back and screams for joy. Julia emerges from the bathroom, reacts to Spike's scream, along with Edward. Spike is so happy that he does a little jig in the back of the ship. Everybody is still tense as shit. But Spike let's go of all his tension, and becomes a new man before our eyes. he turns to Julia.   
'Julia, come here!' he said loud and happy. Julia, nervously takes a step back. He charges for her. Grabs her, hugs her around her waist, and spins her around. When he lets her go, she stumbles dizzily onto the bed. 'You were magnificent! You told him to shut the fucking door. I'm hiding in the shower, and I'm thinking to myself, "Did I just fucking' hear what I just fucking heard? And what does he do -- he shuts the fucking door! If i was a bit younger, honey bunny, I would fucking marry you!' Spike goes up front and slaps Faye on the back. 'I gotta hand it to ya, Faye, you raised a fucking woman.' Faye doesn't share Spike's enthusiasm, but she is relieved.   
'We did our part, we gotcha into Venus. Now it's time for your part, letting us go.' Faye said.   
'Faye Valentine, when you're right, you're right, and you are right.' said Spike.   
'You're gonna let us go?' Julia suddenly brightens.   
'In the morning, darling in the morning, we are G-O-N-E and you are F-R-E-E. Now, I know I put you guys through hell, and I know I've been one rough pecker, but from here on end you guys are in my cool book. Eddie, help me pick Jet up, and lay him down. Faye, keep going on this direction, turn this fat bastard left, go on down a few miles, till you see a bar called, "The Venus Twister." From what I hear, you can't miss it. Then stop, because that's where we are going.' Spike slaps Faye once again on the back, and leaves to attend to Jet Black. 'Come on, pal, wake up. Don't make a career out of it.' Jet starts coming to and opens his eyes. Spike sits at the foot of the bed. 'You okay?' he asks Jet. 'Yeah, I think so. What happened?'   
'I don't know, you just passed out.'   
'I did? Jet asked.   
'Yeah, we were just standing there. You said something about your hand hurting, then you just hit the ground like shit.' 'Really?' Jet asked Spike.   
'Yeah, when you fell your head smacked the toilet hard. It scared the shit outta me. Sure you're okay?' he asked. 'Yeah, I guess. I'm just a little fucked up.   
'Well, let me tell you something, that is gonna clear your head right up. We are officially in Venus.'   
'We are?'   
'Yep. We're heading for the rendezvous right now. We get there, We pound booze till Mao shows up, he escorts us around Venus. And then me and you, Jet, are gonna kick fucking back. How do ya like them apples?' Spike said while slowly shaking the cobwebs out of his head.   
'Far out, Spike.' Jet pauses and continues. 'Where's my gun?'   
'It broke when you fell.' 'Oh, fuck, Spike, that's my only gun!'   
'Don't worry about it, we'll get you a shotgun.'   
'What do you mean, don't worry about it. Of course I'm gonna worry about it, what the fuck am I gonna use incase I get fucking ambushed?'   
'When we meet Mao, I'll take care of it.'   
'Yeah, like a Venusian hole-in-the-wall's gonna have my fuckin' weapon bill.'   
'It's not a big deal. Now, I'm real happy, Jet, so stop bringing me down with this bullshit!' Spike says to Jet.   
'Spike, Jet! We're here.' Faye calls to the back. A neon sign flashes saying: "The Venus Twister" Bounty Hunter/Outlaw hangout bar, Open From Dusk Till Dawn. Underneath the joint's proud name on the sign, and on top of Bounty Hunter/Outlaw hangout bar, Open From Dusk Till Dawn is a well-endowed woman, whose breast is being twisted by neon hands.  
  
The Venus Twister  
  
The neon sign sits on top of the rudest, sleaziest, most bitch-infested joint, honky-tonk whorehouse in all of Venus.  
  
The Venus Twister is located out in the middle of nowheresville. It sits by itself with nothing around it for miles. A plethora of choppers and ships are parked out in front. The walls almost pulstate from the loud, raunchy music within the structure. Signs cover the walls outside reading things like: "Dancing", "Whores", "Wine", "Authentic Food", "Bounty Hunters and Outlaws Only", "Open From Dusk Till Dawn", and "The Sleazy Venus Twister Dancers."  
  
In the parking lot, a bounty hunter and an outlaw beat the shit out of each other, one with a gun, the other with a sledgehammer. A second Bounty Hunter beats the shit out of another Bounty Hunter against the wall. A greasy man, known as Antonio Pussy, stands in the parking lot, solicting customers through a Mr. Microphone. "All right. Pussy, pussy, pussy! All pussy must go. At the Venus Twister we're slashing pussy in half! This is a pussy blow out! Make us an offer on our vast selection of pussy! We got white pussy, black pussy, Spanish pussy, yellow pussy, hot pussy, cold pussy, wet pussy, tight pussy, big pussy, bloody pussy, fat pussy, hairy pussy, smelly pussy, velvet pussy, silk pussy, Naugahyde pussy, snappin' pussy, we even got horse pussy, dog pussy, mule pussy, fake pussy! Come on in, pussy lovers! If we don't have it, you don't want it! Come on in, Pussy lovers!" Faye's cargo ship pulls into the parking lot and stops. What's left of Faye Valentine and the Bebop Gang look out the windshield onto the sight that is the Venus Twister. and Spike says to the group. "Okay, troops this is the homestretch. Here's the deal: this place closes at dawn. Mao is gonna meet us here sometime before dawn. Which by my guesstimate is somewhere before three or four hours from now. So we're gonna go in there, take a seat, have a drink -- have a bunch of drinks, and wait for Mao. That be an hour, that could be five hours, I don't know which. But when Mao gets here, me and Jet are going to leave with him. After we split, you guys are officially out of this stew pot. Let me just say I'm real happy about where we're at. We got a real nice, "I don't fuck with you -- you don't fuck with me" attitude going on. Now, if everybody just keep playin' it cool -- and I'm talking to you, too, Jet -- everybody's gonna get what they want. Comprende, amigos?" Everybody nods and mutters in agreement. "Okay hard drinkers, let's drink hard. I'm buyin'" The cargo ship door flies open and the Bebop Gang and Faye and her friends step out into the night. They look across the parking lot at the Venus Twister. It literally looks in some ways like the entrance to hell's kitchen. "Out of the stew pot and into the fires of hell itself." Julia said.   
"Shit, I been to bars make this place look like a fuckin' 4-H club." said Spike.   
"I gotta say I'm with Faye Valentine on this."   
"I been to some fucked up places in my time, but that place is completely fucked up." Jet said. And Spike could not believe what Jet said. He began to say to Jet in a baby talk voice.   
"Aww-w, whats the matter, is the big baby too afraid to go into the big scary bar?"   
"That's what you think?" The Bebop gang square off, not like strangers fighting, but like gang fights. They talk real quiet, but real personal.   
"That's how you are looking, Jet."   
"I'm looking scared?"   
"That's what you look like."   
"You know what you look like, Spike?"   
"No, Jet, what do I look like?"   
"You're looking fucking green." That was not what Spike Spiegel expected to hear.   
"How is that, Jet?"   
"Where are you right now?"   
"What do you mean?"   
"Where are you?"   
"I'm here with you of course."   
"No, you're not. You're sipping bloody marys in Venus. But we're here -- getting ready to go in there."   
"You're so pleased with yourself about getting into Venus, you think the job's down. It ain't. Get back on the clock. That's a fuck with you bar."   
"We hang around there for a couple of hours, in all likelihood, we'll get fucked with. So get your shit together, Spike Spiegel."   
"My shit is together."   
"It sure doesn't look together."   
"Well, it is. Just because I'm happy doesn't mean I'm on vacation. You're just not used to seein' me happy, cause it's been about fifteen fuckin' years since I been happy. But my shit is forever together." Jet believes Spike's response. "Okay, just checkin'" They walk toward the bar's entrance. Antonio continues his speech into the microphone. "Attention Pussy Shoppers Take advantage of our penny pussy sale. Buy any piece of pussy at our regular price, you get another piece of pussy, of equal or lesser value, for a penny. Now try and. beat pussy for a penny! If you can find cheaper pussy anywhere, fuck it!" then Antonio notices our heroes walking toward the bar's entrance while talking on the microphone, especially young Faye and Julia. "What's this? Two new flavors approaching. Apple Pie Pussy and Cherry Pie Pussy." Antonio then pokes his finger in Spike's chest. "Not so fast, slick."   
"Step aside, Asshole." Spike grabs hold of Antonio's finger, bends it backwards till the bone snaps in two. Antonio let out a scream. Spike violently brings his head forward pulverizing Antonio's nose. Antonio falls to his knees in front of Spike. Spike hooks him with a powerful fist under his chin that snaps Antonio's head back, and throws him on his back. After hitting the ground, Spike sends a savage roundhouse straight to Antonio's face, rolling him over. Antonio is now outcold. "Now, is my shit together, or is my shit together?" Everyone's in shock and looks at Spike. Spike looks back at everyone, then he and Jet laugh with each other he high-five Spike and says. "Your shit is forever together!" They head for the door. Jet stays behind for a second, and gives the fallen Antonio a few, swift kicks. "Hi! How ya doing!? Enjoying it!? I hope so!" Antonio Pussy falls down outcold and unconscous. 


	3. The Curse Of The Venus Twister

Inside The Venus Twister  
  
If the Venus Twister did look like the asshole of the world from the outside, in the immortal words of "Jenee" "I don't give a flyin' fuck." This is the kind of place where they sweep up the teeth and hose down the cum, the blood and the wine at closing. Spike, Jet, Edward, Faye and Julia walk through the door. They each individually take in the sights and the smells. Spike is the first to say something. 'Now this is my kind of place! I could become a fucking regular.' In the back, topless dancers do lap dances with customers, while a sleazy sexy stripper strips to techno j-pop music, played at eardrum bursting level. Two bounty hunters are in a savage bare knuckle fight, surrounded by screaming customers of outlaws and bounty hunters. One of the dancers is a man with a saddle on his back, his name is Louie the wonderpony. The woman on his back, in the saddle, feet in the stirrups, hands on the reins, is Misty, his rider. They dance around to the cheers of the crowd. Bounty hunters and outlaws play pool in the back. Fights break out here about every ten minutes. The customers may start them, but the bouncer, Big Gordon, ends them. The man behind the bar is Razor Vicious. He eyes the group as they approach. Their difference from the usual gateway populate the Venus Twister disturbs him. He exchanges a knowing look across the room with Big Gordon, as the group bellies up to the bar. Bartender, 'Wine!'   
'You can't come in here. This is a private club. You're not welcome.'   
'Are you telling me I'm not good enough to drink here?'   
'This bar is for bounty hunters and outlaws only. Now, get the hell out of here!' Big Gordon almost magically appears behind Spike and places his hand hard on Spike's shoulder and says to Spike in spanish. 'Walk, Pendaho.' Spike slowly turns his eyes to the big hand on his shoulder. and then says in a low tone. 'Take your hand off me.' Faye jumps in the middle.   
'Now wait a minute, there's no reason to get ugly. There's just a misunderstanding going on here. You said this bar is for bounty hunters and outlaws, Well, I'm an outlaw.' Everybody looks at Faye as she talks she takes out her wallet and continues. 'If you look outside your door parked in your parking lot, you'll see a big ass cargo ship. That's mine. In order to drive that legally, you need a class two driver's license. This is the same license that the ship requires cargo ship drivers to carry in order to drive a cargo ship.' Faye takes the license out of her wallet and lays it on the bar table and continues. 'That is me, and this is my class two license. This is a bounty hunter and outlaw's bar, I am an outlaw, and these are my friends.' Everybody gets a little stunned after Faye's speech. Razor Vicious picks up the license, looks at Faye, looks at everyone in the party and smiles.   
'Welcome to the Venus Twister. What can I get you?' Razor Vicious said to Faye Valentine as Spike brushes off Big Gordon's paw.   
'Bottle of wine and five glasses.'   
'Coming right up.' Razor Vicious' eyes go to Spike. Even though he has a big smile on his face, he looks like he's going to kill Spike Spiegel. But instead goes for the bottle. Big Gordon gives the party one last look and walks away. Jet gives Faye a buddy punch on the shoulder.   
'Good job, Faye.' Spike is still frying an egg on his head and says.   
'That's just fucking typical. Biggest number one problem with Venus, it's not service oriented. I was feeling so good, and those fucking spies brough me down.'   
'Fuck them, shake it off.' Jet said as he puts his arm around Spike. Razor Vicious brings the bottle and the glasses. Spike looks at the guy, still pissed as he says to him.   
'You serve food, Jose?'   
'Best in Venus.' Razor Vicious knows Spike's taunting him with a racial slur, but he just smiles.   
'I kinda doubt that. We're grabbin' a table, send over a waitress to take our order.' Spike walks away, and the group follows him. The five of them move across the floor to a table. As they walk, Julia attracts stares, wolf whistles and rude comments from some of the outlaws. Faye keeps near her friend. The dancers do their sexy routines. A big-chested, wild-hairded blone catches Ed's eyes. She winks at her. Jet leans over and whispers in Edward's ear. 'Anytime you want a lap dance with that broad, say the word. It's on me, kiddo.' Jet gives the tomboy's neck a squeeze. Faye's eyes survey the surroundings. Big Gordon and Razor Vicious quietly exchange words about the party in Japanese. 'They're not the normal road trash we normally feed on. But it'll be okay. No one knows they're here.' Razor Vicious says to Big Gordon in Japanese. The five of them find a table and sit down. Spike, still in a bad mood, takes the cork out of the wine bottle and tosses it. He pours Jet and himself a glass. 'Who else?' Spike asked.   
'Pass.'   
'Why not, against your religion?'   
'No, I do drink, I'm just not drinking now.' Faye answered.   
'Suit yourself, more for me. Eddie?' Edward shakes her head no.   
'How about you, Julia? are safer in here with than wandering around a Venus gateway town all night long. Just don't do nothing stupid and we'll all get along fine.' Spike said as he turned to Julia.   
'Julie, you sure you don't want a drink?'   
'Okay, I'll have one.'   
'No you won't.' Faye stopped her as Spike pours Julia a shot.   
'Sorry, Faye, but I'm drinking and I don't like drinking alone. Bottoms up. girl.' Julia takes the drink and she, too, experiences a non-drinker's tremor. Spike then turns to Edward. 'How about you, tomboy? Ready for round two?' 'Okay.' Spike just passes her the bottle. She pours her own shot and knocks it back.   
'Hey, Dr. Frank N' Furter , I think you just created a monster.' Jet said to Spike. Faye turns to Spike and asks quietly. 'Why are you so agitated?'   
'I'm still stewing about that ape laying his hands on me. And that fucking bartender sticks a weed up my ass, too. He backed down. He's smiling at us. But behind his smile, he's saying, "Fuck you Jack." I hear that loud and fucking clear.' Spike said.   
'What are you going to do?' Faye asked Spike while picking up the wine bottle.   
'I'm gonna just sit here and drain this bottle. And when I've drunk the last drop, if I still feel then, the way I feel now, I'm gonna take this bottle and break it over his melon fucking head.'   
'Before we stepped in here, you told all of us to be cool. That means you, too.' Faye said.   
'I never said do what I do, I said do what I say.'   
'Are you so much a fucking loser, you can't tell when you've won?' Faye asked as Jet, Julia and Edward both turned to Faye. Nobody can believe what she just said. Neither can Spike who calmly lays down his drinking glass.   
'What did you call me?' he asked.   
'Nothing. I didn't make a statement. I asked a question. Would you like me to ask it again?'   
'Very well.'   
'Are you such a loser you can't tell when you've won?' Faye paused for a moment and continued.   
'The entire planet Mars, along with the ISSP, is looking for you. Did they find you? No. They couldn't. They had every entrance to the gateway covered. There's no way you could get across. Did you? Yes, you did. You've won, Spike, enjoy it.' Spike looks at Faye, then picks up the bottle.   
'Faye, I want you to have a drink with me. I insist.' Faye slides her empty glass over to Spike. Spike pours booze in Faye's glass and his own. Both Faye and Spike pick up the glasses.   
'To your family.'   
'And to yours.' They both knock 'em back and slap the empty glasses down.   
'Now, is your shit together?' She asked.   
'Forever together.' Spike turns to Edward and says to her.   
'In that cargo ship out there I saw a guitar. I take it that's yours.'   
'Yeah, it's mine.'   
'Go out and bring it in. I feel a song coming on.' Edward brings the guitar to Spike. Spike is sitting at the table, playing the guitar, singing "The Real Folk Blues." Some bounty hunters, outlaws, and ladies have gathered around their table. Everyone's grooving. Spike finishes the song and everybody applauses. Razor Vicious behind the bar grabs the greasy microphone that he uses to announce the dancers.   
'And now for your viewing pleasure. The Mistress of the Macabre. The Epitome of Evil. The most sinister woman to dance on the face of Venus. Lowly bitches, get on your knees, bow your heads and worship at the feet of HILDA PANDEMONIUM!' The lights go down low. A light hits the stage. The crowd hushes up. And on the stage steps Hilda Pandemonium. This Venus goddess is beautiful, but not the beauty that Stendhal described in "As the Promise of Happiness," but the beauty of the siren who lures men to their doom. She dances to the sound of "Tank" by The Seatbelts, netlike she owned the stage, but like she owned the world. And if the patrons of the Venus Twister are her world, the world is proud to be her possession. All activity in the bar, save Hilda, stops. Even the Valentine/Bebop table falls under her spell. Especially Jet, Julia, and Edward. Spike knows this song and accompanies from the table with the guitar. When the music builds to it's explosive section. Hilda leaps from the stage, landing in the middle of the room. She does an eyes-closed voodoo dance in perfect step with the beat. As the music continues to play, a very fucked-up looking Antonio Pussy walks in. He goes over to Razor Vicious and points at Spike's table, describing what happened. As the last verse plays, Hilda, like a python, comes up from the ground, on top of the Valentine/Bebop table. Jet, Julia, and Edward are enraptured. Hilda scans the table, zeroing in on Jet Black. She stands over him. While moving her body to the music, she lifts up the wine bottle from the table, and pours the wine down her leg. She lifts up her foot, with the wine dripping from her toes, and sticks it in Jet's face. Jet, mesmerized, sucks the wine off her toes. The crowd goes wild. Hilda smiles, master of all she surveys. Faye and Julia are embarrassed. Julia, oddly enough, is turned on by the controlling power this woman had over a man she's deathly feared. Spike laughs out loud a Mexican "yi yi yiii" laugh, keeping the beat with Edward's guitar. Across the room, Razor Vicious, Antonio by his side, motions over Big Gordon. He begins explaining with pointing what Spike and company did to Antonio. Jet continues to suck her toes. The song ends, Hilda extracts her foot from Jet's mouth. Steps off the table. Takes a drink of wine. Looks down at the seated Jet. She grabs the back of his hair, yanks his head back. His mouth opens because she's hurting him. She leans her face over his like she's going to kiss him. Then let's the wine from her mouth fall into his. They never touch. The crowd applauses. She let's go of Jet's hair. Except Faye and Jet, both for their own reasons, the table applauses, none louder then Spike. 'Bravo! Bravo! Bravo! Now that's what I call a fuckin' show!' One of Hilda's flunkies brings the naked woman a robe, which she puts on. Jet, still in a daze, looks up at his new lady friend as Spike snaps his fingers. 'Earth to Jet. Don't you wanna ask your new friend to join us?'   
'Yeah.'   
'Well, then ask her, dumbass.   
'For favor, Senorita. Would you care to join us?'   
'Muy bien, gracias.' Hilda sits down next to Jet. Spike pours her a drink.   
'Jet Black, you lucky bastard! Now, little lady, you could of just as easily done that to me. Whoa Jenee! You got my dick harder'n Japanese arithmetic.' Spike said as the entire table laughs. 'Which reminds me of a joke. Little Red Riding Hood is walking through the forest and she comes across Little Bo Peep, and Little Bo Peep says: "Little Red Riding Hood, are you crazy? Don't you know the Big Bad Wolf is walking these woods and if he finds you he's gonna pull down your dress and squeeze your titties?" Then Little Red Riding Hood hitches up her skirt and taps a .357 Magnum she has holstered on her thigh and says: "No he won't."' As Spike tells his joke, Faye notices Razor Vicious, Big Gordon and Antonio moving rapidly towards their table.   
'Oh, Shit!' Faye says to herself. 'Uh, Spike.'   
'Not now, Faye.' Spike said as he waves her away. 'So finally she comes across the Big Bad Wolf and the Big Bad Wolf's laughing and says: "Little Red Riding Hood, you know better than to be walking around these woods alone. You know I'm just gonna have to pull down your dress and squeeze your titties." Then Little Red Riding Hood whips out her .357, cocks it, sticks it in the Big Bad Wolf's face and says: "No you won't. You're gonna eat me, just like the story says."' Spike starts laughing at his own joke uproariously. Jet, Julia, Edward and Hilda join in too. Before Faye can say anything -- 'Which one, Antonio?' Razor Vicious asked Antonio as he points at Spike.   
'This piece of shit here, man. Broke my finger and my nose...and this faggot kicked me in the ribs while I was down.' 'Fuck off, ape man!' Big Gordon leans in with his hard hand, grabs Jet by the shoulder. Razor Vicious stabs Jet in his injured hand. Jet lets out a howl as blood pours from his wounded hand. Hilda steps back from the table. Spike jumps to his feet and fires a round from his .45 into Big Gordon, sending his bullet- ridden body to the floor. Razor Vicious whips out a straight version of the namesake and slashes Spike across the face. Spike screams at the top of his lungs as his hand goes up his laid open cheek. Jet, who has fallen to the ground holding his wound, brings up his .45 and starts blasting. Razor Vicious takes a bullet in the head, chest and belly before he hits the floor. Faye and her friends have hit the floor as well to stay out of gunfire. The bounty hunters, outlaws, waitresses and whores all stop what they were doing. The music continues to play though the dancers stop dancing. Hilda, who's closest to Spike Spiegel and Jet Black, smells something. Jet moves to his partner, who takes a handkerchief and puts it to his face. 'How are you, Spike?'   
'Fucking scarred for life, that's how I am!' Spike said as he looks up and sees Antonio still standing there, laughing at the Bebop Gang.   
'You thought it was pretty funny, didn't you, fuckhead?' Both Spike and Jet fire on Antonio. Antonio's blown left... right... left... right... then drops, Pointing their guns towards the crowd. 'Everybody be fuckin' cool, or you'll be just as dead as these fucks!' A special aroma fills Hilda's nostrils. Her eyes lock on Jet. The look on her face could easily be read as intense sexual desire. Julia looks up and watches on the floor, eyes are wide with fear, Hilda's transformation. Her nose recedes into her face like a rodent's. The whites of her eyes turn yellow. The fangs of a beast protrude from her mouth. 'Jet, look out!' Faye yells from the floor. before Jet can turn around, Hilda leaps across the floor, lands on his back and sinks her fangs into Jet's wounded arm. Jet lets loose with an agonizing scream. Spike turns to his partner's cry. He sees Hilda Pandemonium, like a mongoose attached to a cobra, legs wrapped around Jet's waist, fangs buried deep in his arm, and Jet screaming and slamming about, trying to knock her off.   
'Shoot her! Shoot her! Get her off!' Jet screamed to Spike. Spike tries to aim his gun, but there's too much movement. He couldn't get a clear shot. Faye, Edward, and Julia can't believe what they're seeing. Jet can't take it anymore, his knees buckle. Hilda rides him down to the floor. Spike gets a clear shot, he takes aim and fires, hitting the vampire in the head, blowing her off of Jet's arm. Jet, who's on all fours, tries to stand and gets about half way before he stops. 'Fucking Bitch!' Jet said with his dying breath. He tumbles over, a corpse. Jet.. Suddenly, the eyes of Big Gordon, Razor Vicious and Antonio Pussy pop open. The "dead" men sit up with evil grins on their faces. The patrons scream. 'Dinner is served!' A whore locks the front door (which is a complicated lock with steel rods going into the ground), and turns toward the bar. The bounty hunters and outlaws who have been transfixed, watching the impossible, realize that the waitresses, naked dancers and whores who they were pawing just five minutes ago, have turned into green-eyed, razor-fanged, drool-dripping vampires. The Vampires attack. What follows is now a shark feeding frenzy. Whores, who had been sitting on customer's laps, sink their teeth into unshaven necks and throats. Naked strippers and bikers wail the shit out of each other. Outlaws get their heads caved in by women half their size. The patrons use whatever they can find to fend off the vampires like off a wrestling match: chairs, chair legs, broken bottles, switchblades, anything. Faye, Edward, and Julia make a dash and dive behind the bar. The three hide and watch the vampire massacre. Spike stands where his was, limp dick of a .45 in his hand, too freaked, scared and stunned to do anything. He stands motionless, watching what he can't believe. Behind him, Hilda, who lies next to the dead Jet Black, eyes begin to pop open. She rises in her snake/dance way. Spike feels her and spins in her direction, gun raised. 'Let's see if you taste as good as your partner.'   
'Fuck you!' Spike said as she approaches Spike, who fires at her. BAM... BAM... BAM... CLICK... CLICK... CLICK... CLICK. She laughs and gives her hair a toss back. Spike, moving backwards, stands there. Hilda gives him a swinging roundhouse punch to the jaw that sends him flying over a table, sliding across the floor and into the wall. A bad ass outlaw named Carlos, with a hideous burn on the side, a cigar in his mouth, stands on top of a pool table, swinging a pool cue, left to right, fending off vampires. Big Gordon picks up a bounty hunter who stabbed him with a switchblade and throws the poor bastard from one end of the bar to the other. The outlaw-winner of the bare knuckle fight, Jobin, goes head to head with a stripper. The vampire might have superhuman strength, but Jobin has close to superhuman strength, and he's matching the vampire bitch blow for blow. Then he grabs the vampire by the waist, lifts her up over his head and brings her down hard on an upturned table, impaling her on the wooden leg. Carlos is still swinging his pool cue, when Razor Vicious appears, straight razor in hand. Carlos jumps off the table to meet the challenge. Razor Vicious swings at him, Carlos leaps back, swinging his pool cue at him. They do this dance, till Carlos cracks Vicious upside the head with the pool cue, breaking it in half. Vicious feels the hit. Carlos plunges the splintered end of the cue in Razor Vicious' heart. Green blood comes out of his chest, as Vicious screams the vampire's death scream. Spike comes to and finds Hilda standing over him. He tries to rise, but Hilda places her bare foot on his chest, pinning him down to the floor. He tries to move, but the pressure of her foot is equivalent to an engine block placed on his chest. 'I'm not gonna drain you completely. You're gonna turn for me, You'll be my slave. You'll live for me. You'll eat bugs because I order it. Because I don't think you're worthy of human blood, you'll feed on the blood of stray dogs. You'll be my foot stool. And at my command, you'll lick the dog shit from my boot heel. Since you'll be my dog, your new name will be "Spud." Welcome to slavery.'   
'No thanks i already have a girlfriend.' Hilda looking down at Spike, her face contorts to feed mode, when a flying wine bottle complaments of Faye Valentine hits her square in the head, shattering. Hilda, bathed in wine and broken glass, is momentarily dazed. She looks down at Spike. Spike sits up, .45 in hand and fires. Hilda is hit in the chest. The bullet from the gun makes the liquor-soaked robe ignite. Hilda screams as she goes up in flames. Big Gordon sees Hilda's fiery death. He turns his hateful gaze on the two humans. We may be in trouble. Spike and Faye see Big Gordon zeroing in on them, Then they see him move his big frame in their direction. Spike turns to Faye. Big Gordon walks steadily through the bar like Godzilla walks through Tokyo. Tipping over tables, knocking fighting vampires and humans alike on their asses on his way to stamp out Spike and Faye. A bounty hunter jumps in his path to attack him, with a quick swing of his hand the bounty hunter is brushed aside, receiving a broken neck for the effort. Big Gordon never breaks his stride or takes his eyes off Spike and Faye. Spike and Faye both grab pieces of wood, holding it like a weapon, but the wood looks puny compared to their opponent. Big Gordon stands in front of them. The two hold their wood tight. Fangs grow in Big Gordon's mouth that make him look like a huge walking shark. Just when Big Gordon's ready to strike, he hears behind him, 'Hey, you, monkey man!' Big Gordon turns and sees Jobin across the room. 'Anything you gotta say to them, say to me first.' Both Spike and Faye attack Big Gordon from behind. He effortlessly knocks them away. They both hit the ground. Jobin gestures with his hand to Big Gordon to "come ahead." Big Gordon charges towards Jobin, like a runaway locomotive. Jobin stands his ground waiting for impact. The two huge men collide. What follows is literally a war of the Gargantuans. The two mastiffs pound each other till one buckles. Finally, the one who buckles first is Big Gordon, who hits the floor. Once on the floor, Spike and Faye, stand over the huge vampire, beating him with clubs and pipes, like Mars' finest. The vampire can do nothing except squirm on the floor from the savage beating. That's enough. Jobin said as Spike and Faye stop. Jobin holds a pool cue in his hand. He snaps off the end tip, making it jagged, and like a spear, sticks it into big vampire's fallen body. Big Gordon, screams, twitches and dies. The pool cue sticks out straight up from the dead vampire. Antonio Pussy spies Ms. Cherry Pie Pussy herself, Julia. He breaks into a lecherous grin and licks the blood from around his mouth. Julia and Edward are cowering behind the bar when Antonio appears over the top. They both let out a scream. Edward goes to protect her friend and receives a punch in the face for her trouble. Antonio dives at Julia. 'You know what everybody says about me? huh? I suck!' he said as he goes to bite Julia, grabbing at her trenchcoat, and sees her crucifix earrings. He recoils backwards. Edward grabs hold of his head from behind. Julia jumps up from the floor, removing her earrings and grabs Antonio by his mouth, opening it. She shoves both crosses inside. Antonio's eyes roll up back into his head. Edward slaps Antonio hard on the back. Antonio has swallowed the crucifix. A sizzling sound is heard moving down from his throat to his belly. He opens his mouth and lets out a noise similar to a train whistle. He jumps up from behind the bar, doing a wild dance from pain. He jumps from wall to wall and floor to ceiling screaming all the while. Julia removes her shades as she and Edward watch him from the bar, mischievous grins on their faces. Antonio is on his knees, arms stretched out, yelling at the top of his lungs like a vampire King Lear. 'I-AM-IN-AGONNNYYYY!' Antonio breaks off a chair leg, muttering to himself. 'Stop the pain, stop the pain, stop the pain, stop the pain, stop the pain...' He plunges the stake into his own heart, but instead of the vampire's cry that escapes from the others upon being staked, Antonio lets out a sigh of relief and Julia puts her shades back on. By this time there are not too many people left. Most of the vampires have been killed by wooden stakes and most of the customers have been butchered or drained. All that's left on the vampire side are two naked dancers and two whores. On the human side are Spike Spiegel, Faye Valentine, Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, Julia, Jobin, and Carlos. All the humans are holding wooden stakes. The humans group together. The four female vampires charge, teeth exposed, snarling and dripping with blood. Spike, Faye, Jobin, and Carlos raise their weapons and slam, almost simultaneously, the four vampires. All the staked bodies hit the floor. Edward and Julia run from behind the bar to their friend's side. They all stand looking at the horrible carnage that has taken place. The floor is littered with dead bodies. At that moment a bright flash erupts, illuminating everyone's face. The sound of quick burning flames fills the air. Everybody shields their eyes except for Julia since she has her shades on from the intense light, which lasts only a split second. It vanishes, along with the bodies of the vampires. All that remains is a smoldering mess of goo where the bodies once lay. The all stare at the mess for a few seconds and then run for the door. It's locked. They bang on the door, but it's useless. It ain't budging, yet they all go on banging. Except for Spike. He never ran for the door. He walks over to his dead partner's body and kneels beside it. He takes his dead hand. 'I'm sorry I fucked things up. You'd really like it in Venus. We'd find peace there. I'll miss you so bad partner.' Jet's eyes pop open. they're yellow. Spike raises his head in surprise. 'I'm glad you feel that way, Spike.' Jet grabs Spike by the front of his shirt and pulls him down to him. Fangs are now exposed. Spike tries to pull away. He screams for the others to help. Jet pulls Spike down to striking distance and opens his mouth to take the big bite, when Jobin grabs Spike from behind and yanks him from Jet's grasp. Faye, Carlos, Edward and Julia have surrounded Jet and proceed to kick him and stomp his head. Jobin picks up a chair and smashes it against a wall. He picks up one of the chair legs and walks over to where the others are holding Jet down. Jet sees the wood in the bounty hunter's hand. He knows what that means. Spike whips out his .45 and points it at Jobin. 'Touch my partner with that stake, bounty hunter, and vampires won't need to suck your blood, they'll be able to lick it up off the floor.'   
'He ain't your partner no more.'   
'That's a matter of opinion, and I don't give a fuck about your's.' Faye, Carlos, Edward and Julia continue to hold Jet down to the ground.   
'Don't be an idiot, he'll kill us all!' Spike aims his gun at the group and Jet giggles evily. Spike, still holding the outstretched gun, takes the stake out of Jobin's hand. Spike lowers the .45.   
'Hold him down. Jet, here is the peace in death I could never give you in life.' Spike puts the stake over Jet's heart. Using the butt of his .45 like a hammer, he pounds the stake into Jet's heart. Jet screams and dies. They all stand around the body as it bursts into flames and disintegrates into goo. Spike breaks away from the group and walks over to the bar. He grabs a bottle of wine and starts downing it. Julia, of all people, walks away from the group and joins Spike at the bar.   
'Are you alright, Spike?' Julia asked.   
'Peachy! Why shouldn't I be? The world's my oyster, except for the fact that I just rammed a wooden stake into my partner's heart because he turned into a vampire, even though I don't believe in vampires. Aside from that unfortunate business, everything's hunky-dory.'   
'Look Spike, I'm really sorry.' she said.   
'Bullshit, Julia! Bullshit! You hate us. If you had half a chance you'd feed us to them bloodsucking cocksuckers!'   
'Then why didn't I?' Faye asked as she walks over to Spike.   
'I saved your life. I didn't have to, but I did. And I'm sorry you lost your partner. I'm sorry he's dead. I'm sorry everybody's dead. Now, if we're gonna get out of this we need each other. And we need you sober and thinking, not drunk and...' As Faye has been talking, a sound has started that has grown louder and louder. Faye stops in mid-sentence to identify it.   
'What the hell was that?'   
'At first I just thought it was birds.' Carlos said.   
'No, it's more of a gnawing sound. Birds peck, they don't gnaw. Rats gnaw.' Jobin said as Spike puts the bottle in his hand down.   
'It's bats.' Spike said. 


	4. The Vampires Break Loose

Outside of the Venus Twister  
  
The outside of the Venus Twister is literally covered with bats, clawing, flapping, gnawing and trying like hell to get inside. Everybody listens to the bats scratching and clawing all along the walls, the roof and at the front door. Everyone is scared shitless and nobody has the slightest idea what to do next. The door begins to crack and splinter, little claws poke their way through. 'Give me a hand!' Faye puts on her warmer clothes, runs to a table top. She grabs it and covers the area the bats are trying to claw through. The others grab other items to help secure and barricade the door. As the survivors are panickedly boarding up the door and the windows, a dead outlaw that the vampires fed on pops open his yellow eyes. He sits up and sees all the furious activity. Everyone's so busy they don't notice their new friend. The dead outlaw vampire sets his sights on Edward, who's putting a board into place. He springs to his feet and pounces on her, just as Carlos turns from across the room in her direction. 'Watch out, Ed!' The outlaw vampire grabs Edward from behind. She lets out a scream. The vampire holds her close to him in a bear hug, but she's around so much he can't get a clear bite. The others hear the scream and look toward Edward. Carlos, Big Gordon's bat in hand, is halfway to the rescue. As the outlaw vampire opens his mouth to take a juicy bite out of Edward's shoulder, Edward rams her head back, hitting the vampire in the mouth and breaking his fangs. He releases her and spits out his teeth just as Jobin runs up and swings the baseball bat upside the vampire's head, breaking the bat in two and sending the vampire to the floor. As the vampire lies on the floor seeing stars, Jobin grabs one of the broken ends of the bat and shoves it in the vampire's heart. He dies and bursts into flames. At that point, three other dead victims rise to a setting position. Carlos grabs a chair and throws it to the ground, breaking it. He grabs the four legs. 'Goddamn fuckin' vampires.' Carlos mumbled to himself. The bounty hunter has turned into Captain Carlos, Vampire Hunter. He stakes two of the vampires as they get to their feet. Both spew green blood, scream, die and burst into flames. The third, an outlaw vampire wearing a cat cap, smacks Carlos in the mouth, which sends the bounty hunter for a loop. As the outlaw runs toward the fallen Carlos, Julia jumps on his back from behind. Both of them go tumbling into a stack of wine cases. Carlos runs over and grabs Julia by the hand, pulling her up and out of the way. The outlaw is lying in a pile of broken bottles and wine. Carlos raises his stake as the outlaw dies drives it in the vampire's black heart. the outlaw dies and bursts into flames, which hits the wine, starting a giant fire. Jobin and Faye stop barricading and run to the fire. 'We'll put this out. You go stake rest of these fucks!' Jobin said to Carlos.   
'Way ahead of you, Jobin.' he said.   
'What's your name, girly?' Carlos asked Edward.   
'Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, what's yours?'   
'Carlos. Pleased to meet you. Edward, let's now stake these blood-sucker fuckers.' Edward and Carlos give each other a high five and go to work staking the dead bodies. Faye and Jobin beat down the fire with their jackets and whatever else is at hand. A hole begins to appear where a window had been plastered over. Little claws scrape their way through. Julia stands in front of the window. 'Guys, we got a problem!' Julia yelled out. Spike, who is barricading doors and windows, looks in Julia's direction. The hole in the plaster cracks open and out pops a little, fleshy vampire bat/rat head, which is squeaking and hissing it's head off, tries to squeeze it's body through the newly formed hole. Spike, gun in hand, runs to the window. He points the .45, point-blank range at the head of the bat/rat. The bat/rat sees this, makes an "oh shit" face, and yanks his head back through the hole. Spike was ready to fire, he lowers his gun in bewilderment, when...WHAM! The bat/rat bursts through the hole, like a shot out of a cannon, hitting Spike in the gut and sending him flying, landing hard on his back. Once Spike hits the ground, the bat-thing lickity-split runs up Spike's body to his juggler. Spike's hand grabs the bat's neck, and tires to push it away. But the bat-thing has it's claws dug in Spike's clothes. The bat-thing is just inches from Spike's face. It's mouth is snapping. 'Get this fuckin' bastard off of me!' Jobin leaves Faye with the fire, comes from behind and grabs the bat-thing and yanks it off of Spike. Carlos and Julia are a green, bloody mess from their preventative staking of dead vampires. Carlos kneels by a dead vampire, raising the stake in his hand to spear him. The body springs up and bites Carlos on the arm. Red blood squirts all over. Carlos screams, then brings the stake down in the body's chest. It dies, burns and turns into goo. Carlos holds his bit arm and wraps it with a piece of his shirt. He quickly looks around to see if anybody saw him get bit. Nobody saw it, everybody was too busy. Jobin holds the flapping, fighting, snapping bat-thing in front of him arm's length. He struggles with it for awhile, then...Bashes it's head against the bar. The first bash takes some fight out of the little motherfucker, so... Jobin bashes his head against the bar six or seven times. He then throws the bat-thing on the bar, turns it over, garbs a pencil in a cup next to the register, and rams it in the bat-thing's heart. The bat-thing coughs and dies. There's a flash of flames, followed by a pile of goo. Carlos and Julia have covered up a hole in the plastered window with a table while Jobin, Edward and Spike wrestle with the bat-thing. Faye has put out the fire. Everybody comes together, exhausted, and takes a breather. Outside, the bats continue to try and claw their way in. 'Is everybody okay?' Faye asked as everyone muttered "yes"   
'Okay, does anybody know what's going on?' Faye asked again.   
'Yeah, I know what's going on. We got a bunch of fucking vampires outside trying to get inside and suck our fucking blood! That's it, plain and simple. And I don't wanna hear any bullshit about "I don't believe in vampires" because I don't fucking believe in vampires either. But I-do believe in my own two fucking eyes, and with my two eyes I saw fucking vampires! Now, does everybody agree we are dealing with vampires.' Spike answered and everybody agrees. 'You too, Faye?' he asked her.   
'I'm like you. I don't believe in what I saw.'   
'Good for you. Now, since we all believe we're dealing with vampires, what do we know about vampires? Crosses hurt vampires. Do you have a cross?'   
'No cross on me.' Faye said.   
'Ok, in other words, hell no.'   
'What are you talking about? We got crosses all over the fucking place.' Julia said and explained.   
'All you gotta do is put two sticks together and you got a cross.'   
'He's right. Vampire Hunters do that all the time.'   
'I don't know about that. In order for it to have any power, I think it's gotta be an official crucifix. What's an official cross? Some piece tin made in Pluto? What makes that official If a cross works against vampires, it's not the cross itself, it's what the cross represents. The cross is a symbol of holiness.'   
'Okay, I'll buy that. So we got crosses covered, moving right along, what else?' Spike asked.   
'Wooden stakes in the heart been working pretty good so far.' Carlos said.   
'Garlic, holy water, sunlight... I forget, does silver do anything to a vampire?' Jobin asked.   
'That's fucking werewolves.' Edward said.   
'I know silver bullets are werewolves. But I'm pretty sure silver has some sort of effect on vampires.'   
'Does anybody have any silver?' Julia asked.   
'No.' 'Then who cares.'   
'When's sunrise?'   
'About two hours from now.' Faye said as she looks at her watch.   
'So all we have to do is get by for a few more hours and then we can walk right out the front door.' Julia said as she removed her shades.   
'Yeah, that's true, But I doubt our barricades, that,those plastered windows and these walls will last two more hours with those bat fucks fucking with 'em.' Jobin said.   
'Has anybody here read a real book about vampires, as in Dracula or Meier Link, or are we just remembering what a movie said? I mean a real book.' Faye asked everyone.   
'You mean like a novelization book?' Carlos asked.   
'I take it the answer's no. Okay then, what do we know about these vampires? Aside from they're thirsty.' Spike said. 'Well. one thing, they might got super human strength, but you can hurt them.'   
'Yeah, that bottle upside the head of Hilda didn't kill her, but it didn't feel too good either. Another thing, you try and ram a broken chair leg in a human, you better be one strong son of a bitch. The human body is one rough-tough machine. But these vamps got soft bodies. The texture of their skin is softer, mushier. You can push shit right through them. Conceivably, if you hit one hard enough, you could take their fucking head off.' Carlos said.   
'Actually our best weapon against these satanic cocksuckers is the cross, wooden stakes, and Faye Valentine. As far as God's concerned, we might just as well be a piece of fucking shit. But she's one of the girls. Only one problem, her faith what it used to be.' Faye kicks Spike in the mouth, sending him to the floor.   
'I've had enough of your damn taunts.' Faye said as Spike looks up from the floor.   
'I'm not taunting you, Faye. We need you. A faithless vampire killer doesn't mean shit to us. But a girl who can stop these fuckers can grab a cross, shove it in these monsters' asses. She can bless the tap water and turn it into a weapon,' Spike rises and continues.   
'I know why you lost your faith. How could true holiness exist if your love ones can be taken away from you and your friends? Now, I always said God can kiss my fucking ass Well, I change my lifetime tune about thirty minutes ago because I know, without a doubt, what's out there trying to get in here is pure evil straight. And if there is a hell, and those monsters are from it, there's got to be a heaven. Now which are you, a faithless bounty hunter or a mean, motherfucking vampire hunter?' Faye laugh at that. So does everybody else. Faye sticks out her hand and shakes Spike's hand.   
'I'm a mean, mmmmmmmmm vampire hunter.' The laughter and good humor passes quickly and the only sound to be heard is that of the bats gnawing and clawing. It immediately reminds the group of the deep, deep shit they're in. I don't know if I can take two hours of that noise. Julia said as Jobin goes into his monologue, Carlos is having a hot flash. He can't hear anything. He's looking at Jobin speaking, but he doesn't hear any sound. Then he hears a deep, male voice say: 'Thirst.'   
"Who the fuck was that?" he thinks to himself. He turns around: nobody's there. No one else in the group seems to hear it, a female voice seductively says: 'Thirst.'   
'Stop fucking saying that!' Carlos shouted. 'Thirst.'   
'That bite weren't nothing. It just hurts like a son of a bitch, that's all.' It barely punched the skin. Carlos looks at Jobin, who's acting out his story. The outlaw is pantomiming fighting and slashing. He's describing all the while, but they can't do anything. All Carlos hears are many voices, male, female, children saying; 'Thirst... Thirst... Thirst...' Carlos begins looking at the other members of the group in a thirsty way. He stares at each of their necks, closer and closer until he can see the veins on Jobin's neck actually pulsating, throbbing, beckoning to him. Carlos has turned into a vampire. 'THIRST!' Carlos lets out a hideous cry. Jobin screams as Carlos grabs hold of him and bites into his neck. The group tries to pull the two men apart. Edward gets his arm around Carlos' neck and tries pulling. Carlos takes his teeth out of the outlaw's neck in sinks them in Edward's arm. Edward screams and let's go. Spike, Julia, and Faye react to Edward being bit. Carlos grabs Edward and tosses him effortlessly over the bar, crashing into a shelf full of wine and whiskey bottles. Jobin hops around the room, mad as a hornet, holding his bleeding neck. 'I been bit! He fuckin' bit me!' Carlos punches Spike in the face, dropping him like a sack of apples. He smacks the shit out of Julia. She goes flying into a table. Carlos turns, seeing Jobin breaking off a big table leg. Jobin looks at the big vamp. 'You're dead, motherfucker! You're gonna bite me! You just turned into a vampire, asshole!' Jobin said to Carlos. 'What are you gonna do about it?' Jobin, table leg in hand, runs, screaming his head off, straight at Carlos. Carlos' nostrails flare. He raises his fist and pulls it back, so he can really haul off. Jobin, top speed, stake raised, screaming. Carlos lets loose with his punch, Spike, Julia and Faye look up from the floor. Edward rises from behind the bar. Jobin's face collides with Carlos' fist. Carlos hits Jobin so hard it lifts the biker off the ground and propels him through the air. Spike sees where Carlos is heading and says: 'Oh, Shit!' Jobin, in mid-air, hits the barricaded, plastered over window and crashes through it. Carlos lets loos with a maniacal laugh. Hundreds of bat-things fly into the bar. Spike grabs Faye and Julia by the hand and runs for the back room. Behind the bar, Edward grabs two pieces of wood from off the ground. Ten vampires are in hot pursuit of Spike, Faye and Julia, who are running for their lives. They get to the door of the back room, whip it open, dive in and slam it behind them. An ugly, fleshy vampire manges to get it's head caught in the door as it closes, Julia and Faye push on the door as hard as they can. The vampire's head, which is inside, screams, howls and snaps in fury. Spike turns the bat/vampire in the door. He sticks his .45 in it's big mouth. 'You wanna suck something, suck on this!' He fires four shots that blow the bat vampire's head all over the wall. 'We have to go for Edward!' Julia yelled.   
'Edward's dead.'   
'Noooo!' She spins and grabs the door knob, ready to fling the door and help her friend. Faye grabs her and pushes her up against the wall.   
'He's right, Julia. Edward's dead! She was too far away. If flinging that door and filling this room with those vampires would save him, I'd fling it. The only thing it'll do is turn us into one of them. She needs our help!' Spike said.   
'She's beyond our help. You saw her get bit. I saw her get bit. We all saw it. You can't help her. I've got no one left to lose but you. I can't be alone again. We're sticking together, Spike.' Just then Spike hears Edward's voice booming from the bar room. Edward, holding a cross made out of two sticks and reciting an appropriate verse, is keeping the vampires at bay. But, as Spike predicted, it is the shining power of Faye Valentine's restored faith that is her mightiest weapon. Edward is making her way through the vampires, toward the back door. A lot of the bats have turned into bat/devil/human creatures. The creatures stand at the edge of Edward's force field of holiness. Many vampires fly around the bar like mad, whirling dervishes. A cluster of vampires over above and in front of Edward. They all growl and hiss at the hacker. For every one step forward Edward takes, the vampires take one step back. Edward recites the verse in a threatening, mean, motherfucking, vampire hunter tone. As she speaks with authority and strength, she sees Jobin lying on the ground, vampires on him like ants on a candy bar. But Edward is too much in control to let even this repugnant sight trip her up. 'Open the door.' Edward has backed herself up by the door. The door flies open. Edward jumps inside. The door slams shut. Edward hugs Faye and Julia. As she hugs them, her arm is full of blood. When she releases them, they can't help but notice. 'Did he..?' Spike asked.   
'Yep.' Edward answered. Spike explodes, knocking over boxes, busting chairs, tipping over tables and cussing a blue streak.   
'Fuck, piss, shit! Motherfucking vampires! Motherfucking vampires! Goddamn motherfucking vampires!' Spike runs over to the barricaded door and yells to the vampires on the other side. 'You all are gonna fucking die! I'm gonna fucking kill every last one of you godless fucking pieces of shit!'   
'You bet your sweet ass you are, and I'm gonna help you do it. But we ain't got much time.' Faye said to Spike. Julia cries, knowing what's happened to Edward.   
'You gonna be okay. aren't you, Edward?'   
'No, I'm not. I've been bit. In effect, I'm already dead. listen to me. I just want you to know you've made me proud all your lives. But never more so than tonight. And I wish we could sit here and cry till I pass on, but we can't. Because I'm not going to pass on. I'm going to turn into a monster. And when I do, I'm going to be dangerous. Now, I'd say in the next twenty or thirty minutes our friends outside will bust in this door. And I'll probably turn into a vampire within the hour. Now, you have two choices. You can wait for me to turn, then deal with me, then wait for them to burst inside here and the three of you will deal with them. Or, we can kick open that door and the four of us can hit them with everything we have, and carve a path right through them to front entrance. But if we are gonna go at them, we gotta go at them now. I confused them, I scared them, I took them off guard. But they are going to get unconfused, they are going to get unscared, they are going to get together and they are going to hit that door like a ton of bricks. And when that moment arrives, we gotta be ready.' Edward said to Spike, Faye and Julia. Faye sees that the back room is pretty damn big and filled with boxes and crates.   
'What the hell is all this?' Julia asked.   
'My guess is that this big dive's been feeding on galaxy road waits like bounty hunters and outlaws for a long time. This is probably some of the shipments they stole off the cargo ships.'   
'Well, I say let's tear this place apart for weapons. So when they burst through that door, we will make them wish they never did. I don't give a shit about living or dying anymore. I just want to send as many of these demons back to hell as I can.'   
'As you wish, Spike.' 


	5. The Final Battle With The Vampires

The survivors are opening boxes and prying open crates. A lot of what they find is bullshit. Pantyhose, porno mags, etc. But a few of the boxes are justwhat the doctor ordered. Casses from a sporting good supplier yield a shipment of baseball bats. Mean't to arrives in sporting good stores are a shipment of fencing swords and a box of baseballs. And captured en route to a weapon stores are shipments of swords, shotguns and claws. Spike and Edward saw the bats into wooden stakes. Julia fills up the shotgun with shotgun shells. Faye, with Spike's knife, etches a cross into every bullet in the .45 automatic's last clip of ammunition. Vampires all start converging on the back room door, getting their courage back. Julia finishes up making the shotgun shells. Edward sharpens he stakes to a point with the tools. Spike attaches a wooden stake to the end of a jackhammer. Faye blesses the bullets in the .45 automatic turning it into holy bullets. Our heroes work together, preparing for the battle to come. The back room door, barricaded with crates and boxes, begins to be pounded on by the undead on the other side. The room tone is a combination of chewing, scratching, pounding, squeaking and screaming. and now Spike Spiegel, Faye Valentine, Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, and Julia are finally ready to tear the shit out of the vampire enemy.  
  
'Before we go any further, I need you three to promise me something. I'll fight with you to the bitter end, but when I turn into one of them, I won't be Edward anymore. I'll be a lap dog from hell. I want you three to promise you'll take me down, no different from the rest.' Edward said to her friends.   
'I promise, Edward.' Spike said but the other can't say the words.   
'Faye, Julia?' Edward asked.   
'We promise.' they both answer but Edward doesn't believe them as she picks up the ..45.   
'Why don't I believe you two? I'm gonna ask you two again, then I want you to swear to God that you'll kill me. If you don't, I'm gonna just kill myself right now. Now, since you need me I think you better swear. Julia, do you swear to God that when I turn into one of the undead, you'll kill me?' Julia doesn't answer. Edward places the .45 barrel against her temple. 'Julia, we don't have all day, so I'm gonna count to five. One... two... three... four...'   
'Okay, okay, I promise I'll do it!' Julia answered   
'Not good enough, swear to God.'   
'I swear to God, our friend, that when you change into of the vampires, I will kill you.' Julia said.   
'Good girl. Now, Faye, we have even less time, so I'm only giving you the count of three. One...'   
'You don't believe in suicidal courses.' Faye said.   
'It's not a suicidal course if you're already dead. Two...'   
'Okay, I'll kill you when you change, I swear to God.'   
'Thank you, Faye.'   
'Okay, vampire killers, let's kill some motherfucking vampires.'  
  
The vampires, start breaking down the door. They are in a mad frenzy. They burst through the door. Waiting for them are Julia and Faye holding samurai swords and shotguns. Edward is holding a cross made of sharp wooden stakes and the .45 with the cross bullets. Spike is holding the jackhammer. The survivors walk out of the backroom into the bar. The vampires back up, letting them inside. What we have here is a Venus standoff, a la "The Fucking Wild Bunch." A moment of peace before the battle The vampires just watch the humans. The humans just watch the vampires. Then, like the bull in the japan shop, Spike ends the peace by starting up the jackhammer. 'Kill them all! Leave no surviving vampire!' Spike shouted.  
  
Edward holds up the cross, the vampires react. Faye shoots the vampires with the shotgun and Julia stabs them in the heart with the samurai sword, burning vampire flesh. The pack of vampires retreat while the Bebop squad walk forward. They are attacked on all sides, but they keep moving towards the door. Spike slams the stakes into several of the vampires, it speeds in and out of the vampire chests, each time spraying him in green vampire blood. Edward shoves his cross stake into a vampire with one hand and shoots three vampires with blessed bullets with the other. Flame bursts from the vampires' chests when the bullets hit. Julia and Faye both attack the vampire crowd head on. They burst and fry several of the vampires, who fall, screaming in pain. From it's perch on a wood ceiling beam, a vampire drops and hurls toward the Bebop group. Edward sees it, raises her gun and fires. The vampire bursts into a ball of screaming fire. Spike continues carving a path to the front door by slamming the hammer stake into vampire chests. The front door is barricaded again by a big table and loads of chairs.   
'Why did they block the door again?' Faye yelled out.   
'To Keep the daylight out! This is where they sleep! Get to the door!' Edward yelled out.  
  
Spike tries to get to the front door, when Carlos, now a half bat, half devil vampire, about six foot seven, drops from above in front of him. Spike rams the stake in it's chest. The Carlos-vampire screams out, lifting the hammer and Spike off the ground. Spike is thrown from his hold on the hammer across the room, he crashes into a table. The Carlos-vampire falls back with the jackhammer sticking out of his chest, dead. Julia, shooting shotgun fire, sees Spike fall. 'Spike!' she screamed. Spike quickly gets up to find himself surrounded by vampires on all sides. With no weapons, he puts up his dukes.   
'Okay, fuckers, come on! Take a bite and feel all right!' Julia clusters with Faye and Edward.   
'I'm going for them!' Julia yelled out.   
'No!' Edward yelled back.   
'Everybodies going home!' Julia turns into a shotgun firing, one-woman army as she breaks from her friend Edward and heads in Spike's direction. Julia mows down the group by Spike, they lie on the floor, burning in agony. Julia takes Spike's hand and gives him a wooden stake. Cutting through vampires, the two make their way across the bar. Edward, firing the .45, takes out several more vampires in fiery death. Faye stabs the vampires with the samurai sword. As Edward fights, all of a sudden the sound goes out. She can't hear anything. She wonders if she's gone deaf. She starts to hear the words: "Thirst, thirst, thirst." She notices the vampires have stopped attacking her. They look at her with happy smiles on their devilish faces. Fangs begin to grow, Her eyes are now turned yellow. Faye turns to her friend. She sees Edward is a monster. Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV, with a devilish grin on her face, grabs Faye Valentine and tries to sink her teeth into Faye's forearm. Faye take the samurai sword and cuts Edward's head off. She let's go of Faye, screaming, and drops the .45 on the floor. Faye picks up the gun. She brings it up to fire. A totally evil Edward, with no head, matches a stand with the girl she once called her friend. Faye's eyes turn to steel. 'I swear to God.' Faye said as she fires, sending a holy bullet into Edward's heart, creating a hole from which fire shoots out, Edward's entire body bursts into flames, then explodes. From across the room, Julia sees her friend ignite. She cries out. In thick of the battle. 'Fight now, cry later!' Spike yelled.  
  
Julia takes his advice and hits a vampire square in the face with the shotgun. A vampire lands on the back of Faye's neck. trying to get a good chance of biting her. She points the .45 into the vampire's head. Julia sees Faye in trouble. Julia runs for Faye, does a dive and a roll, coming up by the .45, snatching it in one motion and firing three times at the vampires. One... two... three... four... five vampires are hit, shoot flames, all of them explode giving Faye a chance to escape. The remaining vampires approach. All the humans have left is a few bullets, shotgun shells, and the samurai sword.   
'How many bullets left, Faye?'   
'Not many.'   
'Well, when you run out of weapons, just start cold cocking them, Make them sing for their supper.' The three survivors are backed up against a wall. Two vampires do a Kamikaze dive from the air toward Spike. Spike shoots at them with the shotgun. Direct hit. The two vampires burst into flames and spiral to the floor. The three survivors look at the vampires, who stand before them. A moment of stillness before the attack. Julia stands holding the samurai sword outstretched. 'Should I use the last bullets on us?' Faye asked.   
'You use them on the first couple of these bloodsucking parasites that fucking try to bite you.' The vampires begin to close in. Faye lines up the .45 sights on the face of an approaching vampire. Spike holds the shotgun like a club, ready to bash in the first vampire's head that gets in swinging distance. Beams of sunlight shoot through the holes that Faye shot through the wall. Approaching vampires burn. The scorched vampires scream like they've never screamed before. 'Quick Faye, shoot more holes!' Spike said as Faye turns from the vampires and shoots holes in the wall behind him, Daylight comes through, providing Julia, Faye, and Spike with a safe, lighted area. The .45's empty.  
  
The vampires hiss and scream at the frustration of not being able to get at the Bebop group. The three survivors holds hands, when.. All of a sudden the door to the Venus is pounded on from the outside. The vampires look towards it in horror and begin exploding one by one. The three survivors run straight out the door top speed as the Venus Twister begins to burst into flames. From outside of the door, Mao Yenrai and his men appear outside. 'What the fuck- was going on in - there?' Mao said to Spike. he signals Mao to wait a minute while they catch their breath. Then Spike hauls off and roundhouse kicks Mao square in the kisser. His men aimed their shotguns at Spike. 'Whats the matter with you, Spike? Are you insane?' He asked him.   
'Why the fuck, out of all the god forsaken shitholes in Venus, did you have us rendezvous at that place?' Spike asked Mao.   
'I don't know, one place's as good as another.' Mao answered.   
'Have you ever been there before?'   
'No, but I drove by it a couple of times. It's a rowdy place, It's been in the middle of nowhere, so there wouldn't be a lot of police. And it's open from Dusk till Dawn. You said meet you in the morning, so here we are.' Mao explained.   
'Well, because you picked that place out of hat, my partner Jet Black is dead now. And those two's best fucking friend is dead.' Spike said as Mao Yenrai stands up again.   
'I'm sorry to hear that. What were they, psychos?'   
'Did they look like psychos to you? Is that what you think? They were fucking vampires, Mao. Psychos..Psychos don't explode when sunlight hits'em, I don't fucking care how crazy they are.' Mao's men react to the vampire news by crossing themselves again.   
'Oh, Spike Spiegel, how can I ever make it up to you?'   
'You can't, but fifteen percent instead of thirty for my stay at Venus is a good start.'   
'Twenty-eight.'   
'Jesus fucking Christ, Mao, Jet Black's dead and he's not coming back, and it's all your fault. Twenty.' Spike argued. They look at each other, then shakes hands, saying in unison: 'Twenty-five.' Faye Valentine gets the suitcase and gives Mao 25%. Spike walks over to the new and improved Bebop Ship. 'You like the ship?' he asked Spike.   
'I said new, this is an improved version of our old ship. It's hardly been used at all. I got it from a worthless thug who only drove it 8 times in as many years.'   
'OK. So, you'll follow us?'   
'Sure Mao, wait a minute.' Spike takes a few stacks of woolong from the suitcase and walks over to Faye Valentine and Julia. 'Here you two, take this.'   
'Can we come with you, Spike?' Julia asked.   
'Faye, Julia, do you know where i'm going, do you even know where it is?' he asked.   
'No but we could use some company.' Faye answered. Spike thought for a moment and said.   
'Alright you can come along, guys.' Julia and Faye smiled at Spike's request. Julia walked over to Spike and kisses him in the lips softly. 'Thank you, Spike Spiegel.'   
'Good luck my friends.' Spike hops into the new improved Bebop Ship. Julia and Faye hops into their cargo ship and follows them, driving off. the back of the Venus Twister was really an Aztec temple. Evidently the vampires killed off the ancient priests of the temple and took over their bar. Rusted ships are thrown in the pit behind the cursed bar of hell.  
  
The End 


End file.
